


Cry Baby

by sagekilam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Feminization, Jealous Zayn, M/M, Riding, Smut, Top Liam, zayn and liam - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagekilam/pseuds/sagekilam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is "straight" and in a (albeit, sexless) relationship, but Zayn is confident he can show him a better time than his current girlfriend. Or in other words, Zayn rides Liam so good he cries (literally).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Baby

_I remember the odd, sinking feeling in my stomach as I dropped through an imaginary sky of purples and oranges. The faint smell of sea salt and fish invaded my nostrils, and I had to remind myself again that I was dreaming as I was nearing the wake. I didn't have to hold my breath but I did. My body collided with the blues and greens of the ocean, I let my limbs go slack, and I slowly floated deeper in to the immerse and completely intoxicating underwater world. Tiny fish swam past my face, while larger whales and sharks kept their distance, glaring at me knowingly, making me painfully aware of my foreign presence. I knew everything here was virtual and I was simply bouncing around the larger part of my imagination, but I couldn't help but think to myself how beautiful it truly was._

 

_But of course, that was when I was ripped from that world._

 

The much realer and more familiar smell of burnt out candles, or maybe hot glue filled Zayn's nostrils. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, but he was coming to the realization that his dream had been cut off short, and behind his eyelids that lone ray of sunlight that always sneaked past his blinds was burning in to his skull like it did every morning. He sighed to himself before sitting up and stretching his arms out towards the ceiling. It wasn't until then that he opened his eyes and took a blurry look at his dimly-lit room. He glanced around for a moment before the cloudiness of waking up faded away and an odd thumping noise filled his ears. He stared at his desk, the one directly in front of his bed, standing neatly against the wall. He had to squint because he didn't know if it was just his imagination again, or if the wall was actually shaking with every thumping noise. His desk shook along with it, at least he thought, and as the thumping increased he watched a pencil slowly bump it's way along the wood, and eventually to the floor. _So I'm not insane_ , he told himself.

 

He threw his comforter off and slid out of bed. As the tan boy made his way across his room, the noise increased and it became even more apparent that the wall truly was shaking. He placed his ear against the wall, giggling quietly at the vibrations that tickled the skin there. The thumping noise stopped, but there was a sound of voices then, distant and faint, but definitely there. There wasn't any possible way Zayn could tell what they were saying, but as he eavesdropped the voices got louder, and a much girly one screamed something very distinctive-  something of a _**"You just can't please me anymore!"**   _Zayn shied away from the wall, backing up slowly and actually stumbling to the floor when his foot caught on the backpack he had thrown there the day before. His heart was racing, and he was blushing deeply because that was definitely his cousin's voice just then.

 

Zayn had already forgotten that she and her fiancé were coming to town (they came in just last night, actually) to celebrate the engagement. Zayn had never met this guy but he has hanged around his cousin, Aaliah, enough to know she is more than a lot to handle. A door slammed and stomping could be heard down the hallway, past his door, until it quickly faded away. Zayn got up just as speedily and jogged over to his door. He opened it quietly, making sure to keep it from making that irritating creaking noise that it makes occasionally. He glanced down the hall, both ways, but there was no sight of Aaliah. She must have already gone down stairs to make her "madcakes" (a dozen pancakes she quickly prepares and stuffs down her throat when she's angry, usually paired with some sort of banter about a boy). Zayn tip-toed in to the hallway, and started to make his way towards the staircase before a door swung open behind him and he froze in his tracks.

 

"Aaliah! Aaliah!" A deep voice whisper-shouted. Zayn had to resist the urge to chuckle at how terribly comical the whole situation was, because the poor mans voice even cracked on the second call of his fiancée's name. He didn't have time too, though, because the man's attention was directed at the boy standing awkwardly in the hallway. "Oh- sorry- I didn't mean to wake you. Gosh what kind of guest am I- uh- sorry, oh gosh. Uhhm, I'm Liam... Yeah." 

 

Zayn was actually starting to feel pity for the man, so he spun around slowly on his heels to face him. Zayn's mouth fell slack almost instantly. Liam was only hanging out the doorway, but Zayn could see everything. He had toned and deeply defined abs, dripping with dots of perspiration, some lines of sweat even running down his entire torso. His pecks were firm and chiseled, like his large biceps and ridiculously muscular thighs. Not to mention there was a prominent-  _very prominent_ \- bulge curved in to the front of his white boxer briefs. When Zayn did make his way to the man's face, although it did take a moment to pull his eyes away, his knees got weak and actually bobbled together for a split second. He had a James Dean haircut and the jawline to match, and his charm was only extended by the fact that his hair was messy and sticking to his damp forehead in some places. There wasn't much distance between the two, and Zayn's breath caught in his throat when he noticed the man's dark brown orbs were staring so intently at him. Zayn adjusted the large, black knitted sweater he was wearing so that it came past his boxers. He actually felt impossibly vulnerable, and the man wasn't even looking at him _like_ _that- like how Zayn suddenly wanted him to_. Zayn was blushing deeply and just like that he was looking anywhere but at the man. It was his own house, and he felt extremely out of his element. He recalled his dream from a moment ago as he studied the floor.

 

 Suddenly Liam was the shark and Zayn was floating in a space he knew he didn't belong.

 

Zayn fumbled over words in his head because he was still collecting himself. However, he didn't have time to respond before Liam was speaking up again. "Again, I'm really sorry about waking you. Just so you know, we don't always fight like this. Let's keep this between me and you, though? I don't think this does well to my campaign of getting your family's blessings," he chuckled awkwardly and Zayn did the same to show he was still listening, even though he was just trying desperately to keep the blood from rushing to his cheeks.

 

"I'm Zayn," he replied just as awkwardly. His voice cracked too and then there was an excruciating moment of silence.

 

Both flustered boys peered around the hallway, avoiding eye contact until there was stomping coming from the staircase. Aaliah came marching up in to the hall with just a tight pink shirt on and lacey white panties. She was scowling deeply and still shoving part of a madcake in to her mouth, but when she caught eye of Zayn she swallowed hard and smiled as wide as she could. She opened up her arms and ran at Zayn, and the teen did the same. They slammed in to each other a lot harder than Zayn expected (or wanted), but nonetheless, Zayn just smiled back warmly and embraced his cousin. They were always close growing up and Aaliah was like a big sister to him; it was good to see her again after quite a few years.

 

"Oh my god! You're all grown up! We have so much to talk about!" She beamed. "I'm about to go out! I need some time away from that big loaf!" She glared around Zayn at Liam to emphasize her point before continuing. "Do you wanna come out with me? I think I'm gonna hit the mall if that raggedy thing is still standing?"

 

Zayn shook his head with a soft chuckle. "Yeah, it's still up, but I think I'll sit this one out. I'm still tired and I don't feel like getting all prettied up right now," Zayn lied. He was very much awake, but he found it a lot more entertaining to stay where he was and ogle at her soon-to-be hubby. Aaliah nodded.

 

"Alrighty then, you're just as lazy as ever, I see. We'll catch up when I get back, then! And you're gonna tell me everything about everything!" She leaned in close and whispered, "And the cute boys!!" 

 

Zayn breathed out a laugh. _'_ _There's one right behind us, for starters,'_  Zayn thought. 

 

Aaliah moved swiftly past Zayn and towards the guest room where Liam was standing. He started to open his mouth, probably to apologize again, but Aaliah just held up a finger and gave him a look- the Aaliah look, to be exact- and he immediately shut up. Zayn clapped his hand over his mouth to hide his smile. Liam followed Aaliah in to the room and closed the door behind himself, much to Zayn's dismay; but only a couple minutes later Aaliah came barreling out like the torpedo she is, fully dressed and hair done in some messy up-do. Liam was following her again, this time coming out in to the hallway and mumbling something about "can't I come?" before Aaliah gave him the look again and he stopped dead in his tracks. She blew a kiss at Zayn and he pretended to let it hit his cheek before she skipped down the stairs and out of sight. 

 

"Women, right?" Liam sighed.

 

Zayn glanced over at the man standing next to him now, paying a lot more attention to the (at least) five inches he had in height over Zayn, than the words that were falling out of his mouth. And now that he was thinking about his mouth, Zayn started to just watch his lips move, full and pink, the plump bottom lip forming in to a joking pout as he looked to the boy for sympathy. Zayn shook his head to clear the thoughts and actually focus on what the man was saying.

 

"Uhh, I like boys." Flopped out of Zayn's mouth, and his eyes widened in disbelief with himself. It wasn't a secret, Zayn was already out of the closet; but  _really?_

 

And there it was again, the awkward silence. 

 

Liam spoke first again. "Oh... well, you know how Aaliah is. I love the girl- I really do- but this isn't gonna work-"

 

"You and her?!" Zayn interrupted, his voice a little more hopeful than it should have sounded.

 

"No, no, no, oh my god no! I meant, like, these arguments we have- I probably shouldn't be talking about it to you," He smiled, and Zayn felt his entire body catch on fire.

 

If it wasn't the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, Zayn wouldn't know where to start to tell what is. It was better than a thousand sunsets in his dreams. It was better than millions of diamonds raining from the sky in open sunlight. It was simply beautiful, and as soon as it faded away Zayn wanted to beg for him to bring it back. His knees knocked together again and he corrected his posture quickly, a blush forming on his cheeks.

 

"Not out in the hallway, no," Zayn smiled sheepishly. "Especially when..." Zayn didn't want to be the odd one to point it out, but they were both half naked- Liam more-so, his semi still showing very clearly through his tight underwear.

 

Zayn fumbled with his thumbs as he let Liam make the connection. It took a second but Liam's head shot up as the light bulb went off and he came to the same awkward realization Zayn had already made. He tried to discreetly cover his bulge, but it was already extremely obvious Zayn had noticed, and now they both felt like Adam and Eve; naked and afraid, and  _very very out of their element._

 

"Oh... oh- oh y-yeah! Yeah let's go in.." Liam nodded towards the guest room, trying to hide his own blush, and Zayn nodded quickly.

 

Once they were both inside the room, Liam closed the door behind them and laid on the bed. Zayn bit his lip hard, curling his toes and pulling his knees up to his chest in the recliner across the room. Liam looked so right, there on top of the white sheets, his abs relaxed and his arms folded behind his head. His legs were sprawled out but he pulled the comforter over his lower half to hide his hard-on. He was still flustered, Zayn could tell, and the teen wanted nothing more than to just crawl under the covers and relieve that stress. 

 

"Well, and don't tell her I told you this, but.. Aaliah and I are h-having problems in the.. in the b-bedroom," Liam stuttered out.

 

Zayn was surprised; not at the fact that their sex life was muddled (Zayn could have made that assumption), but that someone who was practically a complete stranger was telling him something so personal. He didn't know how to respond, so he just chewed his lip and let Liam do the talking, because Zayn knew he would. It seemed the man was an open book, or maybe just way too naive to realize he shouldn't be spilling his pre-marital issues to a seventeen-year old stranger.

 

"A-And I don't know what to do about it.. Like, I.. We've tried everything- Well, I mean, not everything, but ya know.. We even tired bondage, and that didn't work. Aaliah is just always bored with me," He sighed as he sat up and glanced over at Zayn. "B-But can I tell you a secret?"

 

His eyes were staring at Zayn that way again. He felt so vulnerable, like he just couldn't deny Liam. He felt like Liam was already working inside him and compelling him to give him his all. It was odd to think about because Aaliah must've felt the same way when she met him; everyone must feel this affect when the man looks at them because the feeling was too real to deny.

 

Zayn simply nodded. Liam let out a heavy breath. It was the kind you hold in because there was something on your chest constricting you and keeping you from taking a new one. Zayn suddenly knew that whatever Liam was about to say was going to be something important- too important- and he knew he probably shouldn't be listening, but his eyes were locked with Liam's still and he couldn't pull himself away. "I... I'm not attracted to Aaliah anymore."

 

Zayn just stared at Liam, but he forgot to say something- how could he say something? What do you say to a confession like that? Liam buried his face in his hands and shook his head. "God, I'm such an idiot! I just don't feel any attraction towards her anymore! I mean, I know I love her, and that's why I'm able to get hard still, but I think I'm so boring because I just don't feel any motivation... Oh god I'm a terrible person. I can't even tell her. I'm not man enough to admit. I always jack off after sex because I don't even cum with her-"

 

"Okay, okay.." Zayn had to stop Liam, because it was getting a little too graphic for his liking, and truth be told, the image of Liam wanking off was making him hot. He sighed loudly and rubbed his eyes as he thought of something to say. "You're not a bad person for not being attracted to her."

 

"Yes I am! How can someone not be attracted to their wife?!" He whisper-shouted, except this was mainly shout. It actually made Zayn flinch, and the boy was feeling smaller and smaller by the second. Liam's whole tone had shifted. "You know, it's not even all my fault. You know that she refuses to ride me!? She just won't do it! She says it's too much work for her because I don't help enough!" He grumbled, a small vein popping in his forehead. He was sweating again, and Zayn licked his lips as his muscles strained and flexed as he got angrier. 

 

The real convict should be Zayn here, because there he was, listening to a man spill his guts on a major issue in his life, and all he could think about was how hot he was when he was angry. Zayn adjusted himself awkwardly on the chair, his cock hard and warm and pressed irritatingly against his thigh. Zayn actually felt dizzy as Liam continued to complain about something, and the air got uncomfortably humid. Pair that with the amount of testosterone just floating around the room, and it was nearly impossible for Zayn to filter the thoughts swarming in his head.

 

"I could ride you so much better."

 

The words were blunt, and full of lust. They slipped past Zayn's lips and spilled in to the hot atmosphere of the room. Liam stopped his rant and was staring directly at the boy, eyes wide and mouth parted slightly, as if he was still trying to comprehend what was just said. Zayn hadn't even truly realized what he had said until he saw Liam's reaction. Zayn lit up like a christmas tree, his entire face turning a bright shade of red. He wanted to curl in to himself and just die, really, but Liam's gaze was locking him in a choke hold and his body just couldn't move.

 

"Wh-What?" Liam choked out, always the first one to break the silence.

 

There was no point in denying it. Zayn couldn't pretend he didn't mean to say what he said, because he did mean it. Zayn has never felt this way about someone before and the fact that Liam hadn't beaten him up, or thrown him out of his room yet was a good sign.  _'What the hell?'_ Zayn thought.

 

"I want to ride you. I-I could do it so much better... I won't be b-boring like Aaliah-"

 

"What are you saying? Stop. Stop, Zayn. You don't know what you're talking about," Liam insisted.

 

The man climbed out of bed and stood up, and Zayn's eyes landed on his boner. It was still there- harder than before, actually, the tip poking out the top of the briefs. Zayn bit his lip hard, and if all the blood wasn't rushing to his pants he would have felt the pinch of his teeth puncturing his skin. 

 

"P-Please.. Please! Look, you're still hard. I could relieve that for you!" Zayn pleaded, falling from the chair to his knees. He was too weak to stand up, but if someone were to ask Zayn, he would say he was in the perfect position. He crawled over to Liam slowly. The man's posture was threatening him fleeing, but he stayed, and Zayn sat back up on his knees in front of Liam. He was only a foot away now and he could see very clearly the bead of precum sitting at the top of Liam's cock. Zayn had his hand down his pants now, shamelessly, as he poked and rubbed his fingers at his hole. "Please.." he repeated. 

 

Liam wanted to say something, but he couldn't. He simply observed as the small boy batted his long eyelashes at him, a hand down his pants and another reaching out for him. Liam was so ready to just ditch him; to leave the boy there and run as far as he could, out of the house, and down the street to the mall with his fiancée like he knew he should. But then there was the tiny part of him stabbing at his side and begging him to take the boy's hand. Liam stared down at Zayn for a while, and the boy waited as patiently as he could as the shark loomed over him.

 

At least five minutes passed before Liam spoke again. His voice was deep and slightly raspy, and his face was suddenly so serious it made Zayn shudder. "Okay, but under my conditions. Rule one, you are not allowed to talk. I don't wanna hear you say anything," he commanded. Zayn just nodded and Liam took his hand to help him stand. Zayn was staring up at the man still as his hands rested on Zayn's much smaller frame. "Rule two, I'm not sucking you. I'm not jacking you off either. As far as I'm concerned, you have a pussy." 

 

Zayn nodded wildly, his head to cluttered to even think about saying no to any of Liam's rules. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Liam let go of Zayn for just a moment so he could bend over and reach under the bed for something. When he popped back up he was smirking and holding a small travel-sized bottle of lube. It was half empty already and Zayn was reminded of who he was about to ride: his cousin's fiancé. Did he really want to do this behind her back? Liam reached down quickly, his arm curving behind Zayn so he could grab his bum. Zayn jumped and so did his cock, and he forgot all about his worries. Liam's face was solemn but even Zayn could see there was a blush playing there. Liam was playing the dominant role, but he was still the same, goofy, blushing boy from a moment ago. It actually calmed Zayn down a lot, and he started to be able to focus on what was going on.

 

Liam moved to the bed, laying there on top of the white sheets again, mimicking his pose from earlier with his arms crossed behind his head. Zayn swallowed thickly and moved slowly towards him. He crawled over Liam, hovering over him on all fours. Liam just cocked a brow at him as if to say _"Well?"_ and Zayn nodded gently. His hands fumbled with the waistband of Liam's briefs for just a minute, but he steadied his hands and pulled them down. Liam's cock sprung free and slapped against his stomach. Zayn's mouth fell slack again and Liam just smirked. 

 

"It's... huge!" Zayn gasped.

 

"I know," Liam chuckled. "Nine inches- almost ten, actually," He flexed and his cock jumped, emphasizing his point. 

 

Zayn was blushing, but he was beginning to get a little nervous. Zayn had already lost his virginity to an ex-boyfriend, but he wasn't nearly as big as Liam. Liam's cock is thick and long, and definitely not easy to handle. He's uncircumcised but the extra skin was barely enough to cover half the swollen tip. Zayn shuddered as he thought about it and Liam was already squirting a generous amount of lube over his tip. He stroked himself a few times to coat himself completely. 

 

"Turn around. We're doing reverse cowgirl," Liam instructed. 

 

Zayn obliged, pulling off his undies and the black sweater as he did so. Liam's eyes widened as he took in Zayn's body. Zayn bit his lip. He couldn't see Liam's reaction, but he was already uncomfortable with his body. He was only reassured when his bum was being man handled again. Liam took two large handfuls of Zayn's bum and squeezed them gently. "Wow.." Liam breathed out, "You've got a nice little body."

 

Zayn didn't know why, but for whatever reason it made him extremely happy that Liam complimented him. He sighed in relief as Liam took control, his hands cupping the area where his hips and thighs met, and pulled back. Liam's hands were gone then for just an instant before his cock slapped between Zayn's cheeks. Zayn flinched, only because he was surprised at first, but then he relaxed and swayed his hips back at the same pace Liam was rubbing himself in between Zayn. The boy jumped and a small whimpering noise fell from his lips as Liam rubbed himself against his hole. Liam muttered a  _"shush"_ and Zayn bit his lip to keep himself from saying anything else. After a few more bump and grinds, Zayn's hole was wet and cold with the lube that Liam had rubbed against it, and he wanted nothing more for Liam to fill him up with his heat immediately. 

 

"Hope you're ready, babe. You're gonna love me inside you," he said with his deep, authoritative voice, but Zayn could still hear the shakiness in his words. Everything he said was so cheesy, like something he had picked out of a lame porno. It didn't matter, though, because he was still so hot, and Zayn need to be dicked down; it had been too long.

 

"Please.." Zayn made the mistake of whining, and Liam groaned. 

 

"Shut up," he snapped back.

 

Zayn needed this to go faster though, so he reached behind himself and used one small hand to guide Liam to his hole. When they were lined up he slowly sunk down on to the man. Zayn tossed his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, because even with all the lube it was still difficult to lower himself on to Liam. Liam was panting and moaning behind him, and Zayn was watching his toes curl and uncurl, so he found it safe enough to moan in to the ceiling as he bottomed out. Liam's hands were suddenly at his hips and pulling him back up his cock. Zayn cried out a "Liam!" as he was pulled down again. Zayn was suddenly a mess as he dropped his head and let his mouth fall open. He started to moan again but he remembered what Liam had said in the beginning, and he wasn't going to ruin this. Instead he just took control when Liam's hands went slack on his hips. He was bouncing and swiveling and grinding down into Liam's lap, trying to use the best riding technique he could.

 

After a couple minutes, Zayn is oddly quiet, except for the tiny whining noises and choked moans that escape his mouth every few strokes. He's working as hard as he can to keep himself quiet, for Liam of course, but every time the man hit a certain angle against his walls he had to make his pleasure known. Liam, meanwhile, was just barely holding on to Zayn's hips. He was going numb from the amount of pleasure shooting down his cock and up his spine. He felt the sensation envloping his entire body, and he couldn't keep himself from moaning every time his tip pressed roughly against Zayn. Zayn's insides are warm and soft (like the boy's outsides, he thought) and it was all too much for him. 

 

Then, it was silent. So much so that the only sound that could be heard was skin slapping against skin. Zayn decided to turn around to take an innocent glance at the man, and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he did.

 

"Are you crying?" Zayn asked breathily.

 

"Dammit, your pussy is so tight," Liam groaned. His eyes were shut but there were definitely tears running down his face. "God, I'm gonna cum, kitten. I'm gonna c- fuck- here it comes!"

 

Zayn would have laughed at the fact the man was literally in tears, but all he managed was a giggle before strong hands were pulling him down in to Liam's lap and forcing him there. Zayn was wrapped so tightly around Liam it almost hurt, and he could feel every pulse of the man's member as he spilled in to Zayn. It was warm and thick and even as _different_ of a feeling it was for Zayn, it felt so right. Zayn cried out loudly, because Liam kept squirming and was suddenly seated right against Zayn's sensitive little button. He came right there, full of Liam and then some. He didn't even have to touch himself (he had forgotten, really) to make a mess of his tummy and thighs as they shook. 

 

"F-Fuck! How are you so tight, princess?! Fuck- so tight- so so tight around me.." Liam kept muttering sweet nothings as he continued to pulse inside Zayn. Tears weren't running down his cheeks anymore but the stains of the old ones were printed in to Liam's face. 

 

Zayn was trying to catch his breath again as he was coming down from his orgasm. As the adrenaline slowed and his vision focused, Zayn began to feel just how full he was of Liam. It was painful now and Zayn whined as he attempted to lift himself from Liam's lap. "D-Daddy.. help me.." Zayn whimpered. He doesn't know where it came from, but it did catch Liam's attention. Liam shook his head and tried to collect himself before he slowly helped Zayn up. They were both so sensitive they moaned the entire way through it, but Zayn popped off Liam and sighed in relief as he fell backwards in to Liam's lap and against his softening cock. Liam hissed and his cock twitched against Zayn's back. 

 

"S-Sorry.." Zayn panted, but he didn't move.

 

Liam didn't reply.

 

"Uhm.... was I good?" Zayn asked quietly, even though he knew the answer. He just wanted to hear Liam compliment him again. 

 

Again, no reply. 

 

Zayn began to panic. _What is he thinking about? Does he hate me now? Maybe I really wasn't good?_ Thousands of thoughts dashed through Zayn's head before they all were silenced by the familiar, deep voice above him.

 

**_"Was I really crying?"_ **

 

_End._

 


End file.
